Destiny
by WereBunny87
Summary: One day the Doctor was called to a world in need of help. He wasn't supposed to fall for it's hero.


**A/N: Hello all! This is going to be one of many (I hope) as a collection of Harry with the Doctor. I don't know how often I will update these, because I have some ideas for Supernatural as well that should be coming out soon...but anyways. I definitely will mess with the time lines and I will likely make the Doctors sliiiiightly OOC buuuut don't worry everything will be allllll riiiight. Or something. Also in this story, Barty is never sent to Azkaban, and randomly goes missing...hence why it's so easy for Ten to take over as Barty. That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it. Also, it's a fanfic guys! You're meant to use your imagination to have a different take on things! For this one I just imagined what it would be like if Harry could be Ten's constant companion? So he would never be alone :3 Tada! Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

There are many things that have shocked the Doctor. Rose being trapped in another universe, Donna suddenly appearing on the Tardis, even Sarah and K-9 making a reappearance in his life. But this...this really took the cake, as humans liked to say.

There had been a time he had visited, oh a few years before he'd met Rose, that had been calling to him. The very essence of the area was crying for help. And while normally he wasn't a believer in magic, there simply was no getting over the fact that there was a world that had an abundance of the stuff. He had been pleasantly surprised while traveling this new time that carried this hidden world right alongside normal humans. It was fascinating! Like usual he thrust head first into the world, learning and soaking up as much as he could. He even took on a name while there, apparently looking enough like a wizard called Barty, that had been missing to take his name. He had loved his time there, but still he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was like the taste of the magic was...sick. And the more he looked around he realized why. The creatures of the dark were being so deeply suppressed, that the light was literally poisoning them. It was so wrong!

There should always be a balance...hadn't he beat that into enough heads yet? What did strife get you but more grief and heartache. He for one had lived long enough, seen enough, to despise when one power became so full of itself. Taking a deeper look into what was causing all of it made him even angrier. An old wizard, a wielder of Light magic, was corrupting his purpose. He was manipulating people around him to try to alienate the dark wizards and creatures. And he was using a wizard named Tom Riddle as an example as to what all dark wizards were. Ten of course wasn't pleased. He'd seen it time and time again and this kind of thinking always ended up with countless deaths and numerous scapegoats.

Sure enough, when he accepted a teaching position at the school that operated as the base for this light wizard, he discovered that such a scapegoat was being crafted to 'lead the Light to victory'. He watched as the entire school either vilified or hero worshiped this poor child and felt his hearts clench in sadness when those beautiful green eyes shuttered in pain. It came to a head when the boy's name was called from a goblet, sealing the Doctor in his fate in helping the child. Finally he understood why he was in this time. This boy, of a mere 14 years, was calling to him from the depths of his very soul. So he helped the boy, Harry, getting to know him. In the process they became very close, without Ten even meaning to. In no time he was feeling a strange protectiveness that he had only felt for a few people in his long long life as a Time Lord. That protectiveness eventually became love, startling the Doctor. He almost wished he could take Harry with him when he eventually left this world. Have him as his permanent companion. Or at least until Harry moved on. And as the year progressed it became more difficult for him to imagine him leaving the poor lad behind. The brilliant mind that no one even bothered to get to know.

It all came to a head when the Doctor saved Harry from the many machinations of the headmaster. The so called leader of the light, as far as he could gather, was attempting to have a show down between Harry and the Dark Lord. Not on his watch. He had helped Harry find the right spells to combat the dragon, nearly had two heart attacks when the teen didn't surface right away when going against the mermaids (and softly growling in irritation when he surfaced toting along the red headed female menace...Germ or something), and unobtrusively followed his Harry through the maze. He'd used his screwdriver to change the structure of the Goblet so that it would no longer do whatever it was that Dumblefrog wanted. And then...then he'd gathered Harry to himself, held him close and confessed to him the one thing he hadn't been able to, to any other. He told the young wizard how much he meant to him. Harry had been stunned but thrilled, he could tell. And then came the truth about what he was, and who he was. Instead of being angry like a lot would have been, having something so huge kept from them, Harry was instead happy that the Doctor helped so many. And it didn't bother him one wit that there was such a large (enormous ) age gap between them either. It did bother him that the man would have to go whenever it was his time, Harry being unable to leave his world behind when it needed such help fixing itself, but he was confident that they would meet again. Ten knew better than to argue otherwise because hadn't he proven that to be true time and time again?

And they had separated, shortly after Harry's 15th birthday. It was bitter sweet because Ten had given him a key to the Tardis, after giving him a grand tour, on a chain made of dragon scales. And then...goodbyes. To the Doctor that had only been a month or so ago, however staring at the boy now, on the floor of the Tardis where he'd suddenly appeared, years must have passed. Still, Harry didn't look older than 17, how was it that he felt much older...nearer to his own age? Shaking himself from his thoughts he knelt beside the young man he'd fallen for and gently carded his hands through the slumbering child's hair.

"What? What? Harry?" He inquired softly, his hearts beating rapidly when the younger male stirred.

Bright green eyes swirling with power gazed back at him sleepily before widening when they focused on his face. Hands, so warm and pale, reached up shakily to caress the Doctor's face.

"Is this real? After so many years of searching for you...of fixing the wizarding world and thinking I would see the world fade before I saw you again...am I finally with you, Doctor?" Harry whispered, awe making his voice breathy.

Ten smiled softly, helping the young man up so that they were standing close together. There was that thrum of ancient power again, making the Time Lord shiver. Just what had Harry done to have his magic take on this taste? He steered his friend to a chair and sat him down before making him some tea. He was so curious as to what had happened after he'd been forced to leave.

"It's really me, Harry. How are you? What's been happening since I saw you last?" He asked as he handed the younger male a cuppa.

Harry snorted, emerald orbs dancing mischievously as he took a sip of the warm drink. He closed his eyes and relaxed, happily soaking in the atmosphere of the Tardis and her captain as it were. She was just as beautiful as when he'd first seen her and he understood completely why the Doctor didn't like being away from her long. He idly fingered the key that still hung from the chain he wore about his neck where it still resided ever since his Doctor had given it to him. Man so many years ago. So much had happened since then. Having been made aware of the headmaster's manipulations thanks to the Doctor, he had preceded with caution in making the wizarding world a better place.

First he had actually tried talking to Voldemort, surprised when he had received an actual reply. They'd talked at length about what they wanted from the war and had come to a truce of sorts. Voldemort promised no more muggle killings and no more 'pure bloods only' rhetoric and in return he was given the reigns on control of the wizarding world. Because other than those minor details, Harry agreed with pretty much everything the older wizard suggested. (Which actually shocked Harry when Voldemort stated his want of equalizing the different magics, not abolishing or making one more powerful than the other.) So while they agreed on that, Harry could rest about the Dark Lord, confident that he would tow the line with keeping his Death Eaters managed.

However the problem then came to dealing with Dumbledore. He tried, really tried, to talk to the old man but whatever he said went in one feeble ear and out the other. The wizened man wouldn't listen to reason and instead kept on about his whole 'Tom is the enemy' spiel even after Harry told him it was no longer the case. So then had begun the tedious task of undoing all the wrongs Dumbledore and crew had afflicted the wizarding world with. All while trying to avoid the idiocy of the headmaster. That hadn't been easy, fun, or any synonym of either word.

Years. Literal years had passed before it all finally ended. And it only ended because Dumbledore went insane and attacked Harry and the Dark Lord when both were out having a friendly game of chess. Surprisingly it was Harry who had defeated him, later finding out what a bad idea that was when he was saddled with the Elder Wand. Much later he finally learned why he hadn't aged past seventeen. Somehow, when he was younger, he'd become the owner of the Invisibility Cloak, and Resurrection Stone. At about 17, Harry had magically lashed out at the headmaster, knocking his wand from his hand. Which in turn had contributed to the old man's insanity because he'd been unable to make the wand work to the intensity it had before. Harry of course subsequently learned that his defeat, how ever unlike a defeat it seemed -it was good enough for the wand- secured his standing as the Master of Death. Meaning he would never age. He would always be stuck at 17. And he had been.

After his defeat of Dumbledore, Harry had wandered the wizarding world, helping Voldemort clean up their world for the better, sealing it permanently from muggle-kind. The following years had been so blissful. So wonderful. So utterly boring! There had been no rebellions, nothing! Tom and he had begun to duel each other once a week just to pass the time...and then when that became boring they went to the dragon range to duel dragons. Eventually Harry left England all together, traveling the entire world just to find excitement. Nearly 50 years had gone by since his defeat of Dumbledore and finally Harry found a quiet place to be alone. An island, called The Lonely Man. He wanted to start his search for his Doctor now that everything was finally settled...but he didn't know where to search. Eventually he just called out to Magic to help him. He fell asleep and woke up with said man standing above him with a look of concern.

"It's a rather long story to tell." He replied finally, amused that the man seemed to be unable to sit still for the telling of the story.

Ten fidgeted and grinned as his Harry told him everything, his mind exploding with information and absolutely thrilled that his friend had been searching for him. Would never die!

"Harry...would you like to travel with me? Be my only companion for as long as we are able to stay alive?" He suddenly blurted excitedly.

Harry blinked but then smiled softly.

"If that's your way of asking me out on a date then I accept." He stated with a mischievous lift of his lips.

The Doctor laughed and drew the smaller male into a spontaneous hug. He nuzzled the younger male's neck and kissed his cheek then his lips chastely.

"Welcome home, Harry." Harry beamed. Yes he was home now wasn't he? He couldn't wait to start this adventure with The Doctor.


End file.
